Women who take postmenopausal estrogens have lower LDL levels, which may explain in part their reduced incidence of cardiovascular disease. The mechanism of LDL reduction is unknown. We will use a nonradioactive tracer, trideuterated levine, to measure rates of LDL synthesis and catabolism during 1) estrogen treatment and 2)placebo.